


Warm Spots

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Besotted Harry, Boys In Love, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry gives Draco's growing tummy a squeeze.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Warm Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Getting soft._

“Look at you,” Harry admired, wrapping his arms around Draco’s thickening waistline. “You’re getting so soft, lovely. I’m besotted.” Harry slipped cool fingers under the hem of his beloved’s shirt and was rewarding with warm, yielding belly beneath. 

“Merlin!” Draco yelped, laughing as Harry splayed his hands wide and gave him a little squeeze. “Use a warming spell on those fingers, you utter fiend!”

“Don’t want to,” Harry pouted, letting his fingers wander over Draco’s growing tum. His lover felt exquisite under his touches. “Shall adjourn to the bedroom?” Harry asked, eagerly. “I want to find _all_ your warm spots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
